OBJECTIVES: 1. To complete one year evaluations on all patients, using the USPHS (Ryge) and Mahler criteria. 2. To perform two year evaluations on all patients, using the USPHS (Ryge) and Mahler criteria. 3. To compile the photogrammetric data, and to make stereophotogrammetric measurements of the restorations in the 10 patients, at baseline and at three month intervals thereafter. 4. To complete storage of patient and evaluation data in the computer at the U.O.P. site; and continue update at O.R.U. 5. To compare the two clinical evaluation systems and to correlate with the stereophotogrammetric system. 6. To establish electrochemical corrosion parameters with a close correlation with the clinical performance of the alloys.